Fixed
by cooldownnow
Summary: Sequel to my story Broken. Velvet thanks Juane for helping her with some tickets to a museum in Vale.


Fixed

It had been a week since Cardin had broken Velvet's music box, and strangely enough she was doing great. After jaune had fixed her music box her teammates had found her, having heard what happened and the four of them went back to their dorm. Now Velvet was weaving through the crowded halls of Beacon to find a certain blond haired boy.

"Where is he?" She mumbled under her breath. "Ah! There he is." Velvet made her way to the place where jaune was standing. "Hey jaune." jaune looked over at her and smiled. "Hey Velvet. I haven't had the chance to talk to you since last week. How have you been?" "I've been great. Cardin actually stopped bulling me. Did you have something to with that?" jaune just laughed. "I just asked one of my teammates to see if she could get Cardin to stop bulling people. I'm actually surprised his legs aren't broken." That last part was only a mumble, but Velvet heard it and laughed. "Well thanks. It really means a lot to me." "It really was no problem."

Velvet simply smiled. "Okay, fine. By the way now that the week is over do you have any plans?" jaune looked deep in thought for a bit before responding with a simple "Nope. Why?" Velvet reached into one of her pockets and pulled out two tickets. "I won two tickets to a museum down in Vale. That have this cool history of Huntsmen and Huntresses exhibit and I thought It would be a good way to thank you for fixing my music box." jaune nodded. "I'd love to. I need to change first, meet me at the airship docks?" "Sure" Velvet had a feeling that today would be a glorious day.

jaune groaned as he threw up into the paper bag again. "Why didn't you tell me you got airsickness?" Velvet asked. "I kind of forgot." jaune leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. "Are we almost there Velvet?" "Don't worry jaune we're here." The airship landed and the bumpiness made jaune vomit one last time.

"So where's this museum?" jaune asked as the two of them walked down the road. "Just two more blocks. You can see it in right there." jaune squinted his eyes before nodding. "I see it now. Looks big." "Yeah it is, and it has tons of cool exhibits. A few months ago they had a really nice exhibit on the different species of Grimm, and before that an exhibit on the discovery of dust." jaune chuckled. "You really like history don't you?" Velvet felt her cheeks light up in embarrassment. "Yeah I do. I know it totally geeky." "No it's not. I think it's cool you have something your passionate about. Oh look, we're here."

The two of them looked around the museum for a while before heading to the exhibit. There were several portraits of famous hunters along the wall, as well as small scenes of famous battle against the Grimm scattered here and there. Velvet was just drifting from place to place reading of the exploits of some if the most incredible hunters of all time when a particular portrait caught her eye.

"Hey jaune come here." She called to the boy who was looking at a scene of the clearing out of the Beowolves in Vale. "What's the matter?" "This here. Is that really?" "Oh, him. Yeah I'm related to him." jaune said with a shrug. "Really?" "Yeah. Becoming a Huntsmen is a tradition in my family. I actually noticed three mote of some of my relatives portraits." jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Are you serious look what it says here he was amazing." jaune looked at the text for a while before turning back to Velvet. "My dad told me this story, they completely blew it out of proportion. There at least half that amount of Grimm and his partner was there with him." jaune smiled. "Still. Your family is really cool." jaune showed Velvet more of his family members in the exhibit as they walked around.

"Thanks for giving me a ticket Velvet. I really liked coming here." jaune and Velvet were walking back to the port after leaving the museum. "No problem, I enjoyed you company. Check out what I got at the gift shop." She reached into her bag and pulled out a figurine. "What's that?" "It a figurine of the first Faunus Huntsman. He's kind if my hero." jaune was about to say something when a large group of people exited a shop right next to them and just pushed their way through them. "That was kind of rude. Don't you think so Velvet?" jaune turned to Velvet and saw her looking at something on the ground. It was the figurine she had bought at the museum, it's arm had broken off. "Velvet, sorry. It's broken isn't it?" Velvet scooped of the broken figurine and turned to jaune before smiling. "It's alright. If it's broken that means we fix it, right?" jaune smiled. "Right"

Velvet looked at her desk and smiled. On it was a figurine of the first Faunus Huntsman. It's arm was a bit crooked and put on with super glue, but Velvet thought it was perfect. It was fixed, and no matter how broken it got; Velvet knew it could always be fixed.


End file.
